


Запутанная история

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, School, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Общие интересы сближают даже самых разных на первый взгляд людей. Только ли это сблизило Тсунаеши и Хаято?
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	Запутанная история

Для Савады Тсунаеши сегодняшнее утро выдалось на редкость приятным. А все из-за того, что его жуткий репетитор Реборн на несколько дней уехал в Италию, куда его вызвал Девятый по срочному делу. Дело было особой важности и имело статус секретности, поэтому Аркобалено, особо не разъясняя ситуацию, скрылся и оставил своего бесполезного ученика на попечение хранителей Вонголы.

И вот теперь Тсуна, сладко потягиваясь на своей кровати, улыбался новому дню и радовался отсутствию Реборна. Ему спустя долгое время наконец-таки удалось нормально выспаться и не быть разбуженным неугомонным репетитором, а именно его разнообразными садистскими способами пробуждения в стиле Вонгола! Это обстоятельство действительно радовало юного Десятого.

После того, как с утренними процедурами было покончено, ровно, как и с маминым фирменным завтраком, парень вернулся в свою комнату, надеясь немного посидеть там, перед тем, как отправиться в школу. Настроение было донельзя хорошим, и Тсуна решил включить свой плеер с любимыми песнями, которые ему уже давненько не удавалось послушать. «И все-таки, какое замечательное утро выдалось. Побольше бы таких. Но с Реборном же ни на секунду нельзя расслабиться!» — подумал Тсунаеши и прикрыл глаза, окунаясь в мир музыки.

Через некоторое время Тсуна спохватился и рванул что есть силы в школу, так как понял, что опаздывает на занятия. По дороге ему попались Ямамото и Гокудера, которые как всегда о чем-то спорили, а если точнее, то спорил Гокудера и всячески пытался доказать мечнику свой статус как Правой руки Десятого босса Вонголы.

— …Потому что только я могу быть для него достойной Правой рукой и в случае чего защитить Десятого! А тебе бы лишь битой своей размахивать, бейсбольный ты придурок! — продолжал свою тираду Хаято, кидая недовольные взгляды на Такеши.

— Ну-ну, Гокудера, не будь таким враждебным, мы все ради Тсуны готовы отдать свои жизни, — с беззаботной улыбкой на лице парировал Ямамото, но на последних словах он стал серьезнее.

— Э-э-э, Ямамото, не стоит говорить такие страшные вещи, — поежился Тсуна, — давайте лучше поторопимся в школу, а не то Хибари-сан забьет всех нас до смерти…

— Можете не беспокоиться, Десятый! Я не дам этому Хибари и пальцем вас коснуться! — Гокудера показал Тсуне большой палец и улыбнулся ослепительной улыбкой.

— И почему меня это совсем не обнадеживает…

— Ха-ха-ха! Выше нос, Тсуна. Ха-ха, вон там нас как раз Хибари встречает…

— Хи-и-и! Неужели опоздали?! Хибари-сан нас прибьет… — обреченно проговорил Тсунаеши, и вся троица ускоренным шагом побрела в сторону школьных ворот, где дежурил, вооружившись тонфами, глава дисциплинарного комитета средней Намимори, Хибари Кёя. Он мрачно озирался по сторонам, и взгляд его задержался на едва подоспевших хранителей и босса.

— Опаздываете, травоядные.

Утреннее солнце отразилось яркими бликами на металлических тонфах, зловеще показывающихся из-под плаща Хибари. Ребята вздрогнули, вспомнив местную поговорку: увидеть тонфы Хибари — быть забитым до смерти. Но видимо сегодня судьба оказалась благосклонной, и не успел Тсуна впасть в страшную панику, как глава ДК отвернулся от друзей, бросив раздраженное: «У вас две минуты. И если я только узнаю, что вы опоздали, я найду вас и накажу своим излюбленным способом».

Тсуне, Гокудере и Ямамото лишний раз повторять не надо было, и едва они преодолели школьные ворота, как все трое пулей полетели в свой класс, словно за ними гналась пьяная Вария полным составом.

Запыхавшиеся и счастливые, оттого, что им удалось избежать расправы великого и ужасного Хибари Кеи, друзья вломились в класс. Начался урок, а вместе с ним новый школьный день.

***

В середине дня, на одной из перемен, Тсуна решил в одиночестве прогуляться на крышу школы, которая сейчас была озарена полуденным солнцем. Парень устремил свой взор к небу, на котором не было ни облачка. Что ни говори, а день не переставал радовать юного Вонголу, и дело было даже вовсе не в погоде. Во-первых, отъезд Реборна, во-вторых, избежание наказания от Хибари, в-третьих, на уроках Саваду учителя словно и не замечали. Одним словом, красота! «Интересно, нет ли во всех этих моих везениях подвоха?» — пытался рассуждать Тсуна, не веря в собственное везение. Неизвестно, сколько бы еще продолжал себя накручивать Савада, как до него донесся приглушенный голос, напевавший до боли знакомую песню. Голос принадлежал явно парню, и также был смутно знаком Тсуне. Парень решил проверить свою догадку и пошел на голос. Он отлично знал эту песню, ведь именно ее Тсуна слушал сегодня утром, сидя у себя в комнате. Завернув за стену, Тсунаеши застыл в немом удивлении и с интересом наблюдал за своим другом, который лежал на покрытии крыши, закинув руки за голову.

— Гокудера-кун?

— Десятый?! — Гокудера прекратил пение, резко вскакивая на ноги. — Прошу простить меня за то, что вы застали меня таким беззаботным!

Хаято опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть легкий румянец. «Как же меня угораздило предстать перед Десятым в таком виде? Теперь он подумает, что я такой же легкомысленный, как и бейсбольный придурок!» — с явным сожалением думал подрывник. На его лице читалась растерянность.

— Нет, не извиняйся, Гокудера-кун! Я просто был рядом и случайно услышал, как ты поешь. Знаешь, мне очень нравится эта песня, да и вообще многие песни этой группы, — Тсуна смущенно улыбнулся и подошел к Гокудере.

— Правда? Хотя, что я удивляюсь. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Десятый слушает такую отличную музыку! Я рад, что я слушаю то же, что и вы. Мне, как вашей Правой руке…

— Подожди, Гокудера-кун, так ты тоже фанат этой группы? — не скрывая радости в голосе, спросил Тсунаеши. — Это так здорово, я еще не встречал тех, кому бы нравилась та же музыка, что и мне…

— О, я большой поклонник их творчества, Десятый! И у меня та же беда… Вот так совпадение, зато теперь мы можем обсуждать наши любимые группы! Не против начать прямо сейчас?

— А что, это отличная идея, Гокудера-кун!

Так за разговором о разных музыкальных группах прошла одна перемена, потом еще одна, и так каждая следующая была посвящена их любимой музыке. Кто бы мог подумать, что у таких разных на первый взгляд людей могут быть такие общие вкусы, как любимая музыкальная группа, да и музыка в целом? Теперь у них было это связующее звено, которое неожиданно сделало их немного ближе друг к другу.

***

После уроков Тсуна, Гокудера, Ямамото и Рехей с Киоко вместе пошли по дороге домой. Хару снова встретила друзей и теперь уже вшестером они шли, оживленно разговаривая обо всем, что только приходило в голову.

— Сегодня я экстремально провалился на контрольной! Но я же мужик, я должен больше тренироваться! У меня экстремально нет времени на учебу! — Рехей шел крупным шагом и избивал невидимую боксерскую грушу.

— Но братик, учеба тебе пригодится в будущем! Сейчас без нее никак, — Киоко же пыталась наставить брата на путь истинный.

— Верно! Вот мой папа всегда говорит, что у них в университете…

— А у меня скоро начинаются соревнования по бейсболу, так что надо возобновить тренировки.

— Кому что, а бейсбольный придурок все о бейсболе…

— Ты что-то имеешь против спорта, а, осьминожья башка?!

— Заткнись, голова-газон!

— Ну-ну, ребята.

Тсуна же молча шел и с улыбкой наблюдал за своими друзьями. В который раз он чувствовал прилив радости, когда вот так просто шел рядом с ними. Такие моменты были для него по-настоящему счастливыми, и хотелось, чтобы их было как можно больше.

На одном из перекрестков ребята разошлись каждый по своей дороге: Рехей, Киоко и Хару по одной, а Такеши по другой. Хаято немного задержался, но когда уже собрался идти к себе домой, его остановила рука Тсуны, мягко схватившая за плечо хранителя Урагана.

— Десятый, вы что-то хотели? — спросил Гокудера, выжидающе глядя на своего босса.

— Ну… Я тут подумал, может… Может зайдешь ко мне, я все равно собирался дать тебе послушать несколько дисков… Но если ты не можешь, то ничего страшного!

— Конечно же я могу! С удовольствием навещу вас.

— Тогда вперед, попрошу маму сделать нам что-нибудь вкусненькое.

— То, как готовит ваша мама, Десятый, просто объедение!

— Я передам ей твои слова, — с улыбкой произнес Тсунаеши и вместе с Гокудерой направился в сторону своего дома.

***

Дом встретил ребят криками и суматохой. Ламбо с И-пин носились по кухне и повсюду наводили беспорядок.

— Раз Реборн исчез, то теперь Ламбо-сан главный в доме! Нья-ха-ха! Теперь вы все должны подчиняться мне!

— Ламбо, Реборн скоро вернется! — сообщила И-пин и погналась за непоседливым хранителем Грозы. — Постой!

— Тсу-кун, ты уже вернулся! О, ты и друга привел. Здравствуй, Гокудера-кун! Располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома. Я попозже приготовлю вам чего-нибудь поесть, — Савада Нана мило улыбнулась и прошла вглубь дома, унося корзину с бельем.

— Десятый, что у вас тут происходит? — шепотом спросил подрывник у юного босса, наклонившись к его уху.

— Наслаждаемся свободой… — невесело проговорил Тсуна, но потом тихо засмеялся, — Гокудера-кун, ты ведь знаешь, какие методы любит использовать Реборн? Ну так вот, пока он в Италии, мы можем вздохнуть свободнее.

— Что верно, то верно. Реборн-сан уж слишком жесток к вам. Кстати, а где сестра с Фуутой?

— М-м-м… Они вроде собирались пройтись по магазинам.

— Тогда можно и мне расслабиться.

Тсуна сразу понял опасения друга, ведь всем было известно, какая у него реакция на Ядовитого Скорпиона и ее Отравленную кулинарию. Жестом позвав хранителя идти за ним, Тсунаеши отправился в свою комнату. Там он сел на кровати, а Хаято устроился за столом на полу.

— Вот, Гокудера-кун. Собственно, это и есть моя коллекция дисков. Можешь выбрать любой послушать, если у тебя нет такого.

Парень высыпал содержимое довольно большой коробки на кровать и стал разбирать коробочки дисков.

— Ничего себе, Десятый! Я впечатлен тем, сколько вам удалось у себя собрать.

Гокудера встал со своего места и подошел к кровати. Он с некоторым восхищением перебирал коробочки с дисками, внимательно читая название альбома, исполнителя и список песен. Отложив несколько в сторону, Гокудера краем глаза увидел, с каким интересом босс наблюдает за его занятием. Наверное, он выглядит сейчас довольно забавно, выбирая себе неизвестные диски, словно это были одни из самых загадочных существ планеты, которых дали Гокудере на изучение.

— Десятый, мы можем здесь послушать этот диск? — спросил Хаято, указывая на темно-синюю коробочку с серебристой надписью.

— Конечно. Хороший выбор, надеюсь, тебе придется по душе. Я достану наушники, в них слушается лучше.

— Отлично!

Пока Тсуна доставал наушники, Гокудера невольно засмотрелся на своего драгоценного Босса. То, каким хрупким и маленьким казался молодой Вонгола, никак не вязалось с несокрушимой силой и решимостью, которой он обладал. Хаято восхищался Тсуной и, вполне возможно, даже любил, но натура не позволяла ему выражать свои настоящие чувства в открытую. Ведь это могло оттолкнуть Десятого и испортить с ним отношения, которые были, пожалуй, самым дорогим и сокровенным, что было у хранителя Урагана. Смеяться вместе с Боссом, радоваться вместе с Боссом, сражаться вместе с Боссом… Нет, не так. С Тсуной. Ради этого стоило жить. Только с Тсуной Хаято чувствовал себя живым и нужным. Именно Тсуна вытащил его из той тьмы, в которую подрывник сам себя заточил. Тсуна стал его лучом света, который отогнал весь мрак и ощущение пустоты, а потом принял его в свое необъятное небо. Сделал своим хранителем и позволил быть рядом. Тсуна стал его первым другом. Он был первым, кто признал Гокудеру. Был первым, кому подрывник доверился. Для Хаято Савада Тсунаеши был всем, и порой хотелось рассказать ему об этом. Обо всем, что чувствовал Гокудера Хаято к своему Боссу. Ураган к своему Небу. Была ли это любовь? Чувствовал ли именно ее по отношению к Тсуне, подрывник не мог сказать точно. А даже если и так, он все равно никогда не скажет этих слов Боссу. Не позволит услышать и не сможет сказать. Ведь иначе все перестанет иметь смысл. Или же появится другой. Все было лишь ради сближения, не так ли? Стать кем-то по-настоящему близким для Десятого. Вот та цель, которую преследовал Хаято. Быть преданной Правой рукой, которая, во что бы то ни стало, всегда защитит Босса и придет ему на помощь в трудную минуту. Вот его смысл, ради которого он делает все, что делал до этого. И ради Тсунаеши Хаято готов на что угодно. Абсолютно на все.

Пребывая в своих глубоких раздумьях, Гокудера не заметил приблизившегося босса, который держал в руках наушники, провод которых был довольно длинным. Даже слишком длинным, чтобы с легкостью в нем запутаться…

— Гокудера-кун, с тобой все хорошо? — спросил Тсуна, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо своего хранителя. — Выглядишь как-то нездорово.

— О, не стоит беспокоиться, Десятый! Я в полном порядке и вот-вот взорвусь от нетерпения послушать этот диск! — бодро воскликнул Хаято и улыбнулся Десятому привычной тому улыбкой. Однако Тсуна готов был поспорить, что перед этим заметил какое-то странное выражение на лице Гокудеры. Тень грусти, печали или… боли? Отмахнувшись от таких мыслей, Савада протянул другу наушники.

И как раз в этот самый момент в комнату ворвался настоящий вихрь, но так как Ураган уже и так был в комнате, то это было что-то необъяснимое. На первый взгляд. Вихрем оказались Ламбо и И-пин, которые как всегда бегали везде и вся. Казалось, в действие будут привлечены все инстанции и весь инвентарь. По видавшей виды комнате Тсуны летали гранаты, конфеты, леденцы на палочках, гирлянды, винтовки, базуки, пельмени, рога, сам Ламбо и готовая вот-вот взорваться И-пин. Некоторые предания гласят, что именно так и начинается конец света. К счастью, конец света начался, да так и остался в злосчастной комнате: электропроводка была полностью повреждена, а все вещи, были свалены в одну большую кучу, в центре которой валялись Гокудера и Тсуна. Неугомонные дети, в свою очередь, так же внезапно исчезли, как и появились. Одну-единственную мысль, которая так и просилась, чтобы ее озвучили, выразил Гокудера:

— Ну, и что, черт возьми, это только что было?

***

Тсуна находился немного в шоковом состоянии. Он еще не успел толком разобраться, что же, собственно, произошло, и не мог дать внятный ответ на вопрос Хаято. Намереваясь подняться на ноги и оценить масштаб разрушения своей комнаты, Савада столкнулся с непреодолимым без посторонней помощи препятствием. Мало того, что парень не мог пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами, так он еще и оказался тесно прижатым к своему хранителю. Тсуна повертел головой и затряс свободными кистями, пытаясь хоть как-то образовать расстояние между двумя парнями. Но, несмотря на все его усилия, попытка с треском провалилась. Оставалось только одно: дождаться, пока Гокудера сам во всем разберется и скажет, что им делать. Подрывник тоже был удивлен не меньше Десятого, но вырываться не торопился. Он также не мог пошевелиться и лишь беспомощно мотал головой. Боковым зрением он заметил причину их обездвижения. Это оказался тот самый длинный провод от наушников, которые Тсуна буквально полминуты назад протягивал Хаято. Провод, словно крепкая цепь, обмотал ребят и не давал им никакой возможности пошевелиться или освободиться от своих пут. Руки Гокудеры были закреплены на пояснице Тсуны, так как он во время «нашествия» пытался прикрыть Тсунаеши своим телом. Сам же юный Вонгола держал руки вдоль своего тела, уткнувшись подрывнику куда-то в область ключицы. Хорошо хоть, что шея была свободна, иначе было бы туго во всех смыслах.

— Г-гокудера-кун? Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался состоянием друга Тсуна и поднял голову, как это было для него возможным, чтобы видеть лицо Хаято.

— Да… Я не пострадал, если, конечно, не брать во внимание наше теперешнее положение. Нужно попробовать порвать провод, Десятый.

— Боюсь, мы не сможем этого сделать.

— Но почему? — голос Гокудеры был слегка напряженным, но в нем проскользнуло любопытство.

— Видишь ли, эти наушники мне подарил Дино-сан, и я думаю, что будет некрасиво с моей стороны, если я испорчу его подарок, понимаешь? — шатен отвел взгляд, виновато улыбаясь.

— Ох. Как же это я не подумал, Десятый! Это же ваша вещь, тем более мы не можем ее портить. Не волнуйтесь, сейчас я быстро придумаю план по нашему освобождению.

«Чертов Дино. У него что, все вещи такие же как и его хлыст? Да эти наушники вместе с проводом можно использовать не только по их прямому назначению! Это же настоящее оружие, причем довольно опасное. Уж он-то точно об этом знал, когда дарил наушники Десятому!» — про себя заметил хранитель Урагана и стал думать, как бы им поскорее «отлипнуть» друг от друга, ибо находиться в таком состоянии для Хаято было настоящей пыткой. Сладкой, но все же пыткой. Ведь Тсунаеши был так близко, настолько близко, что можно было зарыться носом в непослушные волосы, провести языком по розовому ушку, коснуться губами его губ… Подрывник впал в ступор от внезапных мыслей. Щеки Гокудеры залились румянцем, и тот поспешил отвлечься за ненавязчивым разговором с Тсуной. Но слова как будто застряли в горле, и подрывник уставился в одну точку, глядя куда-то за спину Савады. Хаято казалось, что его тело сейчас сгорит, а сам он сойдет с ума от такой близости с объектом своей повышенной симпатии. Его руки по-прежнему покоились на пояснице Тсуны, и чувствовать в своих руках его худое тело было очень странным и непривычным ощущением. Было… приятно и даже желанно.

Парни лежали в обнимку на одном боку и пока не делали никаких попыток к освобождению. Первым нарушил затянувшееся молчание Тсунаеши:

— Как дела с планом?

— Прошу прощения, Десятый, по всей видимости, разработка плана займет немного больше времени, чем я рассчитывал.

— Знаешь, наверное, лучше позвать кого-нибудь. Мама должна быть внизу… — начал было Тсуна, но его остановил голос матери, который донесся снизу: «Тсу-кун, мы с детьми сходим в магазин за продуктами! Скоро вернемся!» и звук захлопывающейся входной двери, — что ж, оставляю это на тебя, Гокудера-кун.

— В таком случае, может стоит попытаться встать?

— Пожалуй, только это будет тяжеловато для нас…

— Давайте, Десятый, на счет три! Раз… Два… Три!

Ребята одновременно рывком начали подниматься, но в результате четырех безрезультатных попыток, они, наконец, изменили свое лежачее положение. Правда сложно сказать наверняка, как было лучше: до этого, или то, в какой позе оказались хранитель с боссом теперь. А выглядели они следующим образом: Гокудера сидел на коленях, а на них восседал смутившийся Савада. Выглядело все это еще более двусмысленно, нежели было ранее. Про бедного Хаято и говорить не стоит, ведь такая поза явно выбивала его из колеи и заставляла остервенело цепляться за самообладание. «Нельзя! Нельзя совершать ничего непотребного по отношению к Тсуне! Он доверяет тебе», — взывал внутренний голос подрывника. Но на одном самовнушении долго не протянешь. Если раньше Гокудера мог с легкостью справиться с возникнувшими желаниями, то теперь подобная задача казалась ему непосильной.

Тсуна тоже чувствовал возникшую между ним и другом неловкость и напряжение. Он представлял, как они выглядели сейчас со стороны, и это не слишком его расслабляло. Скорее наоборот: ощущение рук Гокудеры за спиной, державших его так крепко, тесно прижимая к сильному телу и без связавших их пут, вызывали в юном Вонголе непонятные чувства. Это было впервые, когда он оказался настолько близок к другому человеку. Раньше только мама так крепко обнимала Тсуну, но сейчас это был парень, и не просто парень, а его лучший друг! Это так смущало шатена, и он нервно вздохнул. Сидеть на коленях друга было также чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Положение было не самым удобным, и Тсуна, неловко завозившись на коленях у Хаято, предпринял попытку сесть поудобнее. В ответ на такое непозволительное действие Гокудера еще больше покраснел. Два друга, лица которых залились краской, безуспешно пытались сохранить спокойствие и всячески избегали взглядов друг друга. Гокудера сильнее напрягся и сжал руки в кулаки так, что побелели костяшки на пальцах. При этом он умудрился как-то пережать провод, и теперь тот немного задрал рубашку Тсуны на спине.

— Простите… — Хаято перешел на шепот и закрыл глаза, не в силах больше видеть перед собой смутившегося босса, чей румянец распространился не только на щеки, но и на маленькие уши. Такой вид Тсунаеши действовал на Гокудеру как валерьянка на кота, и он прикусил губу, пытаясь сбросить наваждение.

Почему это происходит? Почему при таких обстоятельствах? Подрывник задавал себе эти и другие вопросы, тщетно пытаясь отвлечься. Но даже с закрытыми глазами он отчетливо видел пред собой Тсунаеши. Чувствовал на себе его растерянный взгляд и теплое дыхание, опалявшее шею подрывника. Хаято судорожно вздохнул и носом дотронулся до лба Десятого, внезапно подавшись вперед.

«Что же ты со мной делаешь, Тсуна? Почему ты так сводишь меня с ума именно сейчас, когда мы оказались так недозволительно близки? Почему я не могу отказать себе в этом?»

***

Хаято медленно, боясь спугнуть, провел носом линию от лба до скулы. Тсунаеши застыл, его сердце забилось еще чаще. Он испустил тихий вздох и прикрыл глаза. Что он мог сделать в данной ситуации? Что Гокудера хотел с ним сделать? Тсуна был немного напуган, но позволял другу проделывать с ним эти странные вещи.

Хаято уже вдыхал аромат пушистых волос Десятого и, не выдержав, лизнул мочку Тсуны, которого словно током прошибло от такого интимного жеста друга.

— Г-гокудера-кун…

Но Гокудера не торопился с ответом. Он наконец понял. Он нашел ответы на свои вопросы. Понял и принял.

«Потому что люблю. Я люблю тебя, Тсуна…» — хранитель Урагана улыбнулся своим мыслям, и как будто почувствовав улыбку Хаято, у Тсуны по телу разлилось приятное тепло.

Закончив лизать покрасневшее ухо, Гокудера слегка прикусил его и языком провел по скуле Тсунаеши. Небольшой поцелуй в щеку, потом в нос, в закрытые глаза, обрамленные трепещущими ресницами... Внезапно все прекратилось. Тсуна даже открыл свои потемневшие глаза, чтобы увидеть, что сейчас делает его друг. Хотя при таких обстоятельствах значение слова «друг» становилось несколько туманным, но даже в этот момент Савада считал Гокудеру своим другом. Он твердо знал, что тот никогда не сделает Тсуне плохо, не причинит боль и не бросит.

Тсунаеши посмотрел в лицо своему хранителю и заметил выражение последнего. В нем ясно читались возбуждение от происходящего, радость, некая забота и что-то еще. Что-то, что произвело на Тсуну сильное впечатление. Гипер-интуиция не могла его подводить.

«Неужели… Неужели Гокудера-кун…»

Он хотел спросить Хаято напрямую, но тот оказался быстрее. Подрывник незамедлительно воспользовался приоткрытым для вопроса ртом Савады и запечатлел на его губах жаркий поцелуй. Сказать, что юный Вонгола был в шоке, значит, ничего не сказать. Он чувствовал, как горячий язык Хаято проникает ему в рот и начинает ласкать десны, небо, дразнить язык Тсуны, который как по инстинкту начал цепляться за язык Гокудеры, сплетая их в жарком танце. Тсуна не отталкивал, но все-таки происходящее было для него настоящим откровением. Может быть, ему нравится Гокудера? Но это явно было из ряда фантастики. Тсунаеши никогда не оказывал интереса к своему полу, да и влюблен был в Киоко. Так что же с ним теперь не так? Почему он, находясь в такой щекотливой ситуации, целуется со своим лучшим другом?

Язык Хаято вытворял нечто невообразимое, и когда количество воздуха в легких приблизилось к минимуму, он оторвался от таких желанных мягких губ босса. Подрывник тяжело дышал и теперь не отводил взгляда от лица Тсуны, следя за его реакцией. Савада тоже переводил дыхание, но, будучи донельзя смущенным, он смотрел затуманенным взглядом на шею хранителя Урагана.

— Десятый… — сбивчиво прошептал Гокудера и вновь потянулся к манящим губам, — как же вы прекрасны… Я словно опьянен вами.

Он снова вовлек Тсуну в головокружительный поцелуй, начиная действовать свободными кистями рук. Он еще больше приподнял рубашку на спине Савады, поглаживая, прижимая еще теснее. Жарко было уже обоим. Тсунаеши не смог сдержать легкого стона, когда хранитель поцеловал его в шею. Тело зашлось в сладкой дрожи. Гокудера все больше злился на мешающие и сковывающие движения путы злополучных наушников и глухо зарычал в нетерпении, снова вцепившись в ухо босса. Тсуна уже сам подставлял губы, шею, все лицо под поцелуи Хаято, который со страстью и нежностью покрывал ими лицо Тсунаеши.

Казалось, будто время остановилось в этой маленькой комнате Десятого босса Вонголы, который вместе со своим верным хранителем постигал такой еще неизведанный и новый для него язык любви.

***

Внизу послышалось какое-то движение: это пришли мама с остальными домочадцами после похода по магазинам. Донесся веселый с небольшим визгом детский смех, а после послышались уже крики и топот вездесущих ножек.

— Тсу-кун! Мы уже вернулись! — крикнула мама Тсуны. — Сейчас приготовлю вам ужин!

— Эй, никчемный Тсуна! Ламбо-сан собирается съесть твою порцию, нья-ха-ха!

Увлеченные друг другом Тсунаеши и Хаято оторвались друг от друга, едва только услышали звук открывающейся двери. Все вернулись, а значит, и в комнату могут зайти в любую минуту. Могут зайти и увидеть, чем занимаются друзья, пока никого не было дома.

Гокудеру будто ледяной водой облили, он словно только что вышел из забытья и теперь совершенно не знал, что ему нужно сделать в первую очередь. Тсуна тоже сидел с широко распахнутыми глазами, осознавая, чем только что занимался вместе с подрывником. Повисло неловкое и тягостное молчание.

Они избегали взглядов друг друга, теперь каждый лишь думал о том, что же будет дальше. Что будет ждать их дружбу и чем закончится сегодняшний случай.

Гокудера с ужасом понимал, что натворил и с несчастным выражением на лице опустил голову. У себя в мыслях он клял себя и называл самым последним словом. Как он мог? Он ведь обещал сам себе не нарушать границы. И что теперь скажет Десятый?

Тут за дверью послышались тихие шаги. Кто-то, поднявшись по лестнице, постучал в дверь комнаты Тсунаеши, и в дверном проеме показался Фуута, который с милой улыбкой прошел внутрь и остановился как вкопанный.

— Эм… Братик Тсуна, а что у вас здесь произошло? — мальчик с удивлением оглядел полуразрушенную комнату и остановился взглядом на парочке, сидевшей посередине. — Ой, а с вами что случилось?

Фуута подошел к Тсуне с Хаято и посмотрел на них со странным выражением.

— Это все Ламбо с И-пин… Налетели и разгромили всю комнату. Слушай, Фуута, не мог бы ты нас распутать? — хриплым голосом обратился к мальчику Тсуна. Заметив, каким стал его голос, парень быстро откашлялся.

— Конечно, братик Тсуна!

Фуута начал медленно, но верно распутывать ребят, которые молча дожидались освобождения. Когда с проводом было покончено, Савада с Гокудерой начали разминать конечности и приводить свою одежду в порядок. Тсуна заметил, каким обеспокоенным и тихим выглядел его друг. Почему-то его произошедшее волновало не так сильно, как волновало Гокудеру. Отчего это незнакомое чувство, которое заставляет сердце больно сжиматься?

Когда Фуута вышел из комнаты, Хаято, наконец-таки решился поднять глаза на Тсунаеши, но как только он заметил красующийся на шее Десятого красный свежий засос, парень виновато опустил голову. Как же он винил себя в произошедшем!

— Гокудера-кун…

— Не надо… Прошу вас, не надо делать вид, будто ничего не было, Десятый! — голос подрывника неожиданно сорвался на крик. — Я… Мне нет прощения! Но мне… Мне искренне жаль, что я так поступил с вами… Предал ваше доверие…

— Нет, это вовсе не так, ты не…

— Не надо, Десятый! — Гокудера резко дернулся назад и выбежал через дверь, оставляя своего любимого босса в одиночестве.

Где-то внизу хлопает входная дверь, а Тсуна смотрит в окно и видит, как его друг и хранитель, Гокудера Хаято, быстро выбегает через калитку и скрывается за забором.

Тсунаеши чувствует непрошенные слезы, наворачивающиеся на глаза, и как эти самые слезы теплыми солеными ручейками медленно стекают по щекам парня. Как раз там, куда пришелся первый поцелуй от Хаято…

На полу валялись диски, которые совсем недавно Гокудера отобрал для себя. Тсунаеши поднял одну из коробочек. Как раз ту, которую они вдвоем собирались послушать. Парень прочитал название альбома и печально улыбнулся.

Да, все именно так.

«The Unexpected Love¹».

Прикрыв рукой слезящиеся глаза, Тсуна поднял лицо к потолку. Он вовсе не собирался это все так оставлять.

***

Вот уже неделю Гокудера Хаято не появлялся в школе.

Вот уже неделю Савада Тсунаеши изводил себя самобичеванием.

В конце концов, это было просто нечестно со стороны Хаято. Вот так сбежать и даже не попытаться объясниться. Хотя Савада и так уже понял, что же скрывается за вечными словами о преданности и Правой руке Десятого, а также за слепым восхищением и обожанием. Тсуна понял и сразу простил своего Урагана, но тот словно сквозь землю провалился и явно не торопился из-под нее показываться.

Сегодняшний день был довольно солнечным и по-весеннему теплым. Совсем как тот день, что минул неделю назад. Тогда случилось многое и, кажется, это многое в корне изменило жизнь двоих подростков. Реборн, который уже вернулся из Италии оставил решение проблемы на Тсуну, сказав поучительными интонациями: «Ты же босс Вонголы. Пора бы тебе уже научиться создавать благоприятные условия жизни для своей Семьи, никчемный Тсуна. Если ты Небо, то ты должен знать, как действовать, когда имеешь дело с Ураганом».

Легко сказать, да сложно сделать. Была перемена, и Тсуна пребывал в очередных раздумьях. Он решил пойти на крышу, благо там никого не наблюдалось. Юный Вонгола стоял, прислонившись лбом к сетке, ограждающей край крыши. На бейсбольном поле шло соревнование, и оттуда доносились громкие крики болельщиков. Вокруг школы носился Рехей, волоча за собой какую-то бочку — Реборн решил снова взяться за тренировки хранителя Солнца. А что до Тсуны, то он некоторое время околачивался в одиночестве по школе и вот теперь случайно забрел на крышу.

Он уже хотел уходить, когда до него донесся _его_ голос. Тсунаеши сразу же узнал этот голос. Немного хрипловатый голос напевал ту самую песню про внезапную любовь, и казалось, будто исполнитель вкладывал всю душу в эту песню.

Тсуна завернул уже к знакомому месту и с мгновенно нахлынувшей радостью и облегчением остановился недалеко от лежащего Хаято. Тот, услышав шаги, прекратил петь и обернулся с несколько враждебным выражением на усталом лице. Едва Гокудера узнал в своем незваном госте Десятого, как сразу же встал по стойке смирно, виновато потупился и с затаенной надеждой посмотрел на Тсунаеши через свисающие пепельные пряди волос.

— Я наконец тебя нашел, Гокудера-кун. Долго же ты прятался, — лицо Савады тронула теплая улыбка, — надеюсь, ты больше не будешь от меня так внезапно убегать.

— Десятый, вы…

— Я думаю, что прекрасно понял твои чувства ко мне. И знаешь… Я готов их принять, — Тсуна серьезно смотрел на подрывника, и тот был точно уверен, что Десятый не один день подумал, прежде чем прийти к такому решению.

— Не могу поверить, что вы и вправду… Вы и вправду приняли меня! Это ведь не шутка?.. — Хаято был так взволнован, что у него даже выпала изо рта сигарета.

— Я абсолютно серьезен в своих словах, Гокудера-кун. Ты мне… действительно нравишься… Я понял это за время нашей разлуки. Я очень скучал и…

Договорить Тсунаеши не дал Гокудера, который мягко поцеловал его в губы, заключив в свои крепкие объятия.

— Гокудера-кун, зайдешь сегодня ко мне? В прошлый раз мы так и не послушали те диски, — спустя несколько минут спросил счастливый и довольный Тсуна.

— Обязательно! Но в прошлый раз мы также много чего еще не сделали…

— Ты о чем?

— Да так. Как-нибудь покажу… И научу, — подрывник расплылся в хитрой улыбке.

«И все-таки, как же мне тебя не хватало».

_25.09.2012_

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Неожиданная любовь.


End file.
